


Réapprendre à être aimé

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Beth on the contrary isn't a fan of that, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Rio love touching Beth, and reciprocate the touch, but she gonna learn to love this again, i can't believe this, like very light, sorry - Freeform, they are domestic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Rio est un homme tactile, contrairement à Beth. Au fil du temps elle va réapprendre à accepter, aimer et donner en retour ces petits gestes qui parfois parlent plus que des mots. (5+1)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Réapprendre à être aimé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/gifts).



> Pas de bêta.

Prologue

Beth avait apprit très vite que Rio était une personne tactile. Ses mains, ses lèvres, étaient son moyen à lui de communiquer, en tout cas avec elle. Il avait toujours tendance à la toucher, une petite tape sur l'épaule, une mèche de cheveux remise à sa place, un resserrement réconfortant sur le bras, une main sur la cuisse, et tout ça avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Cela avait été déroutant pour Beth au début, surtout lorsque leur relation est devenue quelque chose de plus, de vrai et d'officielle.

Beth était l'opposé de Rio, à part avec ses enfants. Même avec Annie et Ruby elle n'était pas très contact physique sauf lorsque l'une d'elle était triste et avait besoin d'un câlin.

Ce n'est pas que Beth n'aimait pas ça, c'est juste qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment été habitué avec ses parents et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec son ex mari Dean. Environ 30 ans sans trop de toucher naturel, ça avait laissé des séquelles.

Elle laissait Rio la toucher, la frôler, lui donner de petits baisers et autres, mais au début de leur relation, elle ne l'avait pas encouragé, ni rendu l'appareil. Parfois Beth avait eut peur que Rio la prenne pour un glaçon sentimental, mais si ça avait été le cas il ne lui avait jamais dit. Et maintenant après des années de relation, elle s'était complètement débloquée.

~~~~~

1 –

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Beth et Rio avaient instaurés des nuits cinéma chez Beth. Rio ayant Marcus une semaine sur deux et Beth n'ayant pas les enfants tout les week-ends sauf exception comme les anniversaires ou autre, ils profitaient de ces soirées pour se retrouver et faire découvrir à l'autre leurs films préférés.

Beth avait été surprise que Rio soit très cinéphile et qu'il avait un faible pour les vieux films en noirs et blancs. Beth elle préférait les films à l'eau de rose, c'était cliché mais elle s'en fichait.

Lors de ces nuits, ils choisissaient chacun leur tour un film à regarder avec l'autre. Quand c'était au tour de Beth, Rio devait subir les mièvreries de certaines scènes, ses larmes et ses mouchoirs. Mais heureusement pour lui, il se rattrapait la fois suivante, la faisant même parfois regardé des films muet, ce qu'elle détestait, mais c'était le jeu.

Peux importe le film, ce que Beth aimait le plus, c'était le fait d'être seul avec lui, assez à l'aise pour porter un vieux pyjama ou jogging, sa peau nue de tout artifice et ses cheveux débraillés souvent coiffé à la va vite en une petite queue de cheval, du moins pour le début du film.

Beth se souvint très bien lors de leurs premières soirées, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point Rio pouvait être tactile et affectueux sans même sans rendre compte.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs corps se frôlant à peine et ça suffisait pour Beth, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mielleuse ou de le toucher pour se sentir bien.

Mais pour Rio c'était une autre histoire, à chaque film, il finissait avec sa main entortillé dans ses cheveux. Il avait une sorte de rituel. Quelques minutes après le début du film, Rio glissait son bras derrière elle sur le haut du canapé, comme les adolescents lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous au cinéma, puis au fur et à mesure que le film avançait ses doigts trouvaient un chemin dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient attachés, il commençait par prendre le bout de sa queue de cheval entre son majeur et son index et la faisait rouler entre ses doigts, droite, bas, gauche, haut, toujours le même mouvement sans se lasser jusqu'à ce qu'il détache ses cheveux, glissant son chouchou sur son propre poignet, puis il recommençait ses douces caresses, démêlant les nœuds, coiffant les mèches et jouant avec jusqu'à ce que le générique de fin apparaisse sur l'écran et quelle se lève sans un mot, s'éloignant de lui pour éteindre la télévision.

Elle retrouvait toujours son chouchou sur sa table de chevet le lendemain matin quand il restait dormir, mais quand il rentrait chez lui, elle ne le revoyait jamais.

Ce n'est pas que ça dérangeait Beth, c'était agréable et parfois ça lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, mais le problème c'est qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas lui rendre l'appareil.

~~~~~

2 –

Beth portait très souvent des talons, non en fait elle en portait tout le temps, sauf quand elle était chez elle et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas de la journée.

Lors de sa première rencontre avec Rio, elle avait des talons de 10 centimètres et même avec il avait une tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué, elle avait plus eu peur de son flingue posé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

En revanche lors de sa troisième visite chez elle, aidant son fils avec ses maths, elle avait vu à quel point il était grand par rapport à elle. Elle avait dit à Kenny de rentrer à l'intérieur. Rio avait sauté de la table de pique-nique et s'était rapproché d'elle. Ce jour là elle était en chausson, donc à plat, et là elle avait vraiment vu leur différence de taille, il avait deux voir deux têtes et demi de plus qu'elle ce qui le rendait encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà et l'obligé à tordre son cou en arrière pour le regardé dans les yeux.

Quand ils ont commencé à se voir vraiment, qu'il passait certaines nuits chez elle, elle avait remarqué que Rio profitait de cette différence et l'appréciait.

Rio avait prit l'habitude, surprenant pour elle, elle ne pensait qu'il était le genre d'homme à faire ce genre de geste mignon, encore moins dans lieu public.

Elle se souvint de la toute première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Elle était dans la salle de bain, elle sortait de la douche, elle avait une serviette autour de son corps nu, et ses cheveux étaient encore humide et pendait sur ses épaules.

Elle essuyait la vapeur qui s'était accumulé sur le miroir lorsque deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la faisant sursauter. Il avait déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux et mit son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Au début, Beth pensait qu'il voulait quelque chose, mais non, il avait juste envie de la tenir contre elle et de la regarder, à travers le miroir, faire sa toilette pour la nuit.

Ce soir là, perturbé par son geste, Beth l'avait repoussé, lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se préparer pour le lit, alors qu'il était collé à elle comme ça. Il avait grogné mais l'avait lâché et était retourné dans la chambre.

Elle avait pensé qu'il lui en aurait voulu, pour sa froideur, mais lorsqu'elle était sortit de la salle de bain, il était allongé dans son, leur lit et l'attendait, lui souriant quand elle l'avait rejoint sous les draps.

Une autre fois ça avait été beaucoup plus compliqué et ça s'était moins bien terminé.

Beth était dans sa cuisine, avec ses enfants, elle était habillée d'un chemisier à fleur, d'un jean et ses fameuses bottes à talons noires.

Beth était en train de ranger les cupcakes, qu'elle avait fini de préparer quelques minutes plus tôt, dans des boîtes. Rio, elle, les enfants, Marcus incluent, avaient prévu une sortie au zoo pour la journée, d'où la réserve de gâteau.

Lorsqu'elle mit le dernier cupcake dans sa boîte, Rio et Marcus entrèrent dans la maison. Marcus vint lui faire un câlin et rejoint immédiatement les 4 autres enfants, qui crièrent de joie aux nouveaux arrivant. Rio vint vers elle et lui sourit.

Beth avait instauré une règle, pas de bisous, de pelotage et de marque d'affection, devant les enfants.

Il faisait beau et chaud et il était temps de partir. Une fois tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, étaient installés dans les voitures, les enfants se bâtèrent pour savoir qui monterait avec qui.

Beth avait décidé que ses enfants viendraient dans sa voiture et que Marcus irait avec son père, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de jaloux, seulement les enfants n'étaient pas d'accord, ils avaient commencés à exprimer leurs mécontentements, mais Rio les avait vite calmé.

Il s'était mit derrière Beth, avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et posé son menton sur son épaule, puis il leur avait ordonné d'obéir à leurs maman, et avait ajouté qu'au retour, ils échangeraient. Il avait terminé par un petit baiser sur sa clavicule.

Beth s'était raidit au geste, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle ne voulait pas créer une dispute devant les enfants.

La journée c'était très bien passé, ils s'étaient tous amusés et quand ils étaient rentrés chez Beth, ils étaient tellement épuisés, qu'ils étaient tous allé se mettre en pyjama, faire la toilette du soir et ce mettre au lit. Ce soir là Rio et Marcus dormaient chez elle.

Même si la journée avait été incroyable, Beth avait toujours besoin de parler à Rio de son geste, elle n'aimait pas attendre pour régler les conflits.

Malheureusement la conversation s'était très vite transformée en dispute. Rio trouvait sa règle ridicule, lui disant que les enfants se fichaient complètements que leurs parents respectifs s'embrassent ou se touchent devant eux et que le problème c'était elle. Cette remarque avait blessé Beth et avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin et qu'ils se disent des choses qu'ils regretteraient plus tard, Rio avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé, ajoutant que la seule raison pour laquelle il restait dormir chez elle c'est parce qu'il y avait Marcus. Beth n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Rio et Marcus étaient parti juste après le petit déjeuner, mais pour Rio s'était sans un au revoir pour elle, brisant le cœur de Beth au passage, mais elle avait gardé la face devant ses enfants.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés quelques jours plus tard ne supportant pas d'être en conflit, mais Rio ne l'avait plus touché devant les enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'initiative.

~~~~~

3 –

Quand Beth à rencontré la famille de Rio pour la première fois, elle ne s'était pas attendu ça.

Non seulement c'était un grand évènement familial, donc il n'y avait pas que sa mère et ses deux sœurs, mais aussi beaucoup de ses cousins, cousines, leurs maris, femmes et enfants, ils devaient être plus d'une cinquantaine de personne, et si Beth avait été déjà stressé, quand elle avait passé la porte du bar de Rio, qu'il avait privatisé pour l'occasion, ça avait empiré. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, elle avait eu très chaud, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et elle sentait une contraction désagréable dans son estomac.

Mais tout cela, ça n'avait pas été le pire.

Elle aurait dut se douter que l'amour de Rio pour toucher les autres venait de quelque part. Toute sa famille était comme ça, même les enfants. Elle ne les blâmait pas, ils étaient comme ça, c'était leurs personnalités, comme la sienne qui était presque l'inverse.

Mais ça avait été très déroutant d'être accueilli par autant de câlin et d'être touché par autant d'inconnu. Elle avait juste espéré que son malaise ne s'était pas fait ressentir.

Pour ne rien arranger, Rio ne l'avait presque pas lâché d'une semelle. Certes, sa présence avait été bénéfique, car malgré tout ça l'avait rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés pour affronter tout ce monde. Mais Rio étant Rio, il avait lui aussi multiplié les petites touches à son encontre. Alors oui, elle n'avait pas instauré de règles pour les marques d'affections publiques autres que leurs enfants mais, elle n'était pas fan non plus, surtout devant sa famille.

Elle se souvint très bien de sa grande main chaude sur le bas de son dos, pour la guider dans le bar à chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient. Ses longs doigts posés sur sa cuisse, son pouce caressant l'intérieur de celle-ci à travers son jean, quand il était assit à côté d'elle et qu'il sentait qu'elle se raidissait à cause de son anxiété. Et ses lèvres, embrassant ses phalanges lorsqu'il devait la laisser quelques minutes parce que quelqu'un l'appelait.

Il savait qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour la calmer, lui montrer qu'il était là, avec elle, et ça avait marché, mais le problème c'est que ses gestes n'étant pas réciproque elle avait eut peur que sa famille pense qu'elle n'était pas sincère avec lui ou qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Heureusement au fil du temps elle leur avait prouvé le contraire.

~~~~~

4 –

Jamais de la vie Beth aurait pensé que Rio était ce genre d'homme. Elle savait qu'il était tactile avec ses mains et qu'il aimait avoir ses lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais c'était complètement différent, c'était charnel. Alors que ce qu'il faisait le jour, devant leurs amis et famille respectif c'était intime mais d'une manière innocente, et peux être un peu trop domestique pour Beth, du moins au début.

La toute première fois ils étaient tout les 5, Annie, Ruby, Mick, Rio et elle-même, chez elle. Rio et Mick étaient venus pour déposer un sac remplit de faux billets, il y'en avait pour 500 000 dollars à blanchir.

Ils discutaient tous tranquillement quand Rio avait du s'éclipser pour répondre au téléphone, quand il était revenu, il s'était excusé, il devait partir précipitamment à cause d'une urgence en rapport avec Marcus.

Beth avait pensé qu'il partirait juste comme ça, mais elle avait eu tord.

Rio s'était rapproché d'elle, il s'était penché et lui avait donné un rapide baiser d'au revoir, lui disant qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Beth avait été tellement surprise par ce geste qu'elle n'avait pas réagit.

S'était devenue une nouvelle habitude pour Rio. Chaque fois qu'il devait partir plus tôt, ou alors qu'il devait aller faire quelques courses, et même si il revenait plus tard, Beth finissait toujours avec ses lèvres sur elle. Sa bouche, sa joue, son front, sa tempe et ses cheveux.

Une fois et une seule fois, il avait oublié…Pendant 5 secondes, parce qu'à peine il avait passé la porte, il était revenu, s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait embrassé, un peu plus longtemps suivit de 2, 3 petits baisers, comme si il voulait se faire pardonner, et elle ne lui avait pas dit mais elle avait trouvé ça drôle et mignon, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça.

~~~~~

5 –

Rio était très câlin après les rapports sexuels, il voulait être dans les bras de Beth mais malheureusement pour lui ça lui était refusé. Beth préférait se caller sur le dos ou le ventre et ne bougeait plus. Pour se consoler Rio avait toujours ses doigts sur elle.

Peux importe la position dans laquelle Beth reprenait ses esprits, elle avait toujours une partie de son corps nu qui était accessible à Rio. Ses bras, le haut de sa poitrine, son dos.

Ses longs doigts chauds dessinaient ou écrivaient sur sa peau nue, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le reste de son corps.

Parfois Rio imaginait des tatouages qu'il traçait sur son bras, d'autres fois, il s'amusait à reproduire des formes géométriques, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était écrire avec son index, des mots, qu'elle essayait de deviner, mais n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée, ses caresses étaient comme une berceuse pour elle.

Beth s'endormait toujours sous son touché, sans jamais avoir le temps de lui dire d'arrêter cette douce torture.

~~~~~

+1 –

\- Maintenant quand ils regardaient un film, elle ne restait plus droite comme un "I" quand il lui caressait les cheveux. Non, elle se couchait à moitié sur lui, sa joue posée sur son torse et ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle ne le lâchait pas tant que le film n'était pas terminé, et souvent c'était même lui qui la faisait revenir à la réalité.

\- Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, par derrière et qu'il posait son menton sur la haut de sa tête ou son épaule, elle enfonçait son corps encore plus contre le sien, ne laissant plus d'espace entre eux, et ses mains rejoignaient les siennes, leurs doigts s'entrecroisant contre son ventre, et ça même devant les enfants.

\- Quelques jours après l'un des anniversaires de Beth, elle et Rio étaient allés rendre visite à la mère de celui-ci pour boire un café ou un thé et papoté, avec sa mère et les sœurs de Rio qui étaient présente. Beth avait été accueilli avec un cadeau de la part des trois femmes. Beth avait été tellement ému, que sans même s'en rendre compte elle les avait enlacés, à la surprise mais joie de tout le monde. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée collé à Rio. Sa main toujours sur lui, son épaule, sa nuque, son bras, sa cuisse, ses mains. Elle savait que la famille de Rio l'avait accepté en tant que petite amie, conjointe de celui-ci, mais ce jour là quelque chose s'était débloqué. Maintenant elle était considérée comme un membre à part entière de leur famille

\- Beth avait finit par aimer ses petits baisers, à tel point que quand c'était elle qui partait, elle prenait les devants et faisait la même chose. Et maintenant, avant même qu'il ne l'embrasse, elle se penchait toujours vers lui, tendant sa joue, son front, son crâne et sa bouche pour qu'il puisse y déposer de délicats baisers.

\- Beth avait accepté de prendre câliner Rio après l'amour. Ils avaient réussi à combiner leurs caresses. Rio continuait de dessiner et écrire sur sa peau, mais maintenant il était allongé à moitié sur elle, sa tête poser sur ses seins pleins, son endroit préféré comme il le lui disait souvent, et elle, elle lui grattait le cuir chevelu, comme un chat, il adorait ça. Au final ils finissaient par s'endormirent dans cette position.

~~~~~

En conclusion être avec une personne tactile comme Rio avait été compliqué pour Beth au début de leur relation, mais elle avait comprit que ces petits gestes, ces marques d'affections innocentes et impulsives, étaient sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait là pour le long terme, tant qu'elle voudrait de lui.

Au final ça avait été très bénéfique pour Beth. Au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, que les années passaient, elle avait réapprit à se laisser toucher, à apprécier ça, au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Mais surtout, elle avait évolué, elle n'était plus passive dans leur relation, elle était devenue active. Toutes ces petites touches, elle le lui rendait, sans se forcer. Elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait ça, elle avait même prit ses propres habitudes, au grand bonheur de Rio, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi elle était la pour le long terme.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
